The Boy Who Loved
by freelf13
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally tie the knot. Will Ron's toast go as he planned, or will the wedding go off without a hitch?


Ginny sat at the small white desk in front of her window, the one that looked out over the makeshift Weasley quidditch pitch. The window where she had watched her brothers play quidditch with Harry every summer, Easter, Christmas. Harry who she was marrying today, Harry who told her he loved her and meant it, Harry who was her whole future. Ginny smiled to herself. The door to her bedroom opened and Ron stepped through, his bowtie undone but otherwise looking handsome as possible to her, being he was her brother. But before she could say anything to him, his jaw dropped.

"Blimey, Gin, you look…"

"Out with it, Ron. Hideous, ghost bride, Godzilla? Any usual sisterly quips?

"No! No, Gin you look beautiful.

He said it so shortly, and with such conviction that Ginny smiled in spite of herself and stepped gingerly over to Ron, wrapping him in a hug and planting a small kiss on his cheek. He stepped back.

"Hey! I may have complimented you, but I'm your brother!"

He wiped his face dramatically as Ginny smirked.

"I'm only joking," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, taking care not to wrinkle the dress, planting a small kiss on the top of her long, shimmering fiery hair.

Ginny definitely believed him. Modest though she could be, today she felt magical. Her dress was a simple strapless sheath that hugged her in every right place. The sash was black, and red rose prints tumbled down the side. Her underwear, yes, was simple lace and cotton. Her veil was simple, her bouquet red, white and black. Her face was shy of too much makeup. Only blush and scarlet lipstick. Harry wouldn't let her put anything on her eyes, saying he wouldn't marry her if she went with all that "stupid blue sparkly shadow stuff." He said her eyes were too pretty to be messed with.

Hermione slid into the room beside Ron. Ginny's maid of honor, Hermione was wearing a long red dress with a black and white sash. She honestly looked gorgeous. Ron began to drool. He turned to Ginny.

"Gin you look absolutely stunning, but…" he gestured to Hermione and Ginny grinned.

"She's your fiancée, Ron, you absolutely have to compliment her, and Hermione its true. You look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed and flicked her head in humility. Mr. Weasley walked into the room, brown tux done up and ready. He took in Ginny, sitting back down at her table.

"Ah Ginny, my gorgeous daughter!" Mr. Weasleys eyes crinkled up, and he held out his arm, ready to give her away.

"You're sure Harry deserves you?" he asked, only sort of joking.

Ginny didn't have to think before she answered, "Yes." And smiling serenely, she got up, took her fathers arm, and followed Ron and Hermione out.

Ch. 2

The night before, Ginny and Harry were just drifting off when Mrs. Weasley barged into the room and gave the two of them, on the same bed, a quizzical look before bustling about.

"Harry!" She said, in her most motherly tone "Come dear, you must get up. Can't be with the bride on the night before!" She wagged her finger, and Harry felt a little sick, like Mrs. Weasley was predicting what they might do if she let them be. Mrs. Weasley bustled to the bed and yanked on Harry's free arm, the other one being draped around Ginny's shoulders. She gathered up a plate from the bedside table and put it in a laundry basket she was holding. Then she backed out of the room, saying "Harry, I expect to see you in Ron's room in 5 minutes." Harry thought he caught a glimpse of a smirk before the door shut.

Ginny tapped the side of Harry's face, gently.

"Well, if you're leaving tonight we better make the most of 5 minutes. What can we do in 5 minutes? " Ginny grinned, but Harry looked playfully indignant.

"Hey!"

"Not that!" said Ginny, but she pushed Harry back on to the pillows and laid her lips on his. The kiss that started soft quickly deepened and became passionate. Harry gripped Ginny's waist with one hand, while the other held her face like a treasure. Neither of them rolled over off their sides. One more fierce kiss, and Harry whispered "I love you…I love you. I love you, Gin." One final kiss, hard but gentle on her mouth, and he rolled over almost on top of her, but then quickly got up and said "Love you, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah"

Harry shut the door with a click, and Ginny had smiled into her pillow, smelling Harry on her clothes and absolutely loving life.

Chapter 3

Harry inhaled sharply as Ron fixed his collar one last time. Harry grinned, almost stupid with happiness.

"Thanks, mate." he said.

"Don't mention it. Hey Harry?" something about Ron's tone changed, and Harry looked him in the eyes.

"I just want to say," said Ron, cautiously "If there's someone in this whole world who deserves Ginny, who'll take care of her, its you. And I'm glad, mate."

Harry grinned again "Thanks Ron, and you know I love her more than anything."

It was Ron's turn to grin like an idiot, and he said, "I know."

Harry pressed on "And hey, now we'll be brothers!"

"Yeah" Ron grinned again. "Are you ready, mate?" Harry looked at himself in the mirror, and at the grin he couldn't seem to wipe off his face.

"Yeah, I really am!"

The music flared and the guests all swiveled in their seats, dying for a glimpse of Ginny, Harry most of all. He and Ron stood proud at the front with the minister, a stocky wizard with wavy brown hair and rather small eyes. Harry began to feel his head get rather heavy, but then he saw her. Ginny was walking down the aisle, Arthur and Molly flanking her. She was smiling shyly, looking around but her eyes always came back to Harry's. Harry was glad she wasn't wearing eye makeup; it only would have toned down her lovely hazel eyes. She looked absolutely fucking gorgeous, like nothing he had ever seen. _Wow! _He mouthed as she came face to face with him. She smiled. He could feel her hand in his now, and a hearty clap on the back from Mr. Weasley. They turned to face the small-eyed vicar.

Two "I do's" later, Harry planted a kiss on Ginny's lips, never wanting to pull away. She entwined her arms around his neck, and when they finally broke apart, they waved to the cheering crowd, coming back down the aisle to cheers and wolf whistles. Music swelled from the band.

Chapter 4

The reception quieted as Ron tapped his spoon against his empty champagne glass, standing to minor applause. He cleared his throat. Ginny saw Hermione grasp his hand under the table.

"Hello Everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank you for coming today! My name is Ron Weasley." He stopped. The room was silent.

"Right, well…" he continued, "I'm the best man. And honestly this wedding is doubly special to me. Not only is the bride my sister, the best sister a guy could ask for, but the groom is my best friend." The room sighed with happiness. "Harry's parents died when he was a year old, and he never knew them." Harry looked a bit startled, like he wondered why Ron had started with such a sobering fact. But he didn't look hurt. "He told me once that he always wanted a family. And then yesterday he told me that now that everything is over, he feels like Ginny is his family. And she is. And she's my family, too. And that means, Harry, that we're all your family. You'll always be home at the Burrow." Harry smiled up, and Ron was encouraged to keep going. "Ginny, I love you. You're the best sister any of us…" he gestured to his brothers, all of whom beamed "could ask for, and I never thought anyone could deserve you. But Harry, you do. Harry, you're parents would be so proud of you today. I know they would. And so would Sirius, and Dumbledore, and Cedric, and Severus, and everyone who couldn't be here. I know they would. And I know that you guys will be together forever." He raised his empty glass and shrugged. The audience laughed. "To Harry and Ginny!" called Ron.

"Harry and Ginny!" came the echo. Ron sat down, Hermione planting a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Harry beamed, Ginny cried.

Chapter Five

That night, Harry and Ginny found themselves safe in Harry's bedroom at Godric's Hollow, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We did it!" said Harry quietly. "We did it, Gin! We got married."

"Yeah!" said Ginny, realization washing over her. "I'm Mrs. Ginevra Potter." Harry reached his arms over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. She felt him whisper against his ear "Welcome home, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny pulled back, arms still tight around Harry's neck, hands entwined in his hair. She smiled broadly, and unclipped Harry's tie.

"I love you, my dear husband." She giggled at the word until Harry stopped her with a kiss. He laid her flat on the bed and said "I love you, my beautiful wife."


End file.
